We Are Your Family
by LovelySinner7
Summary: I was thinking about family and then Chiro and Antauri appeared in my brain.. Basically a AntauriXChiro father-son...fic! Summary is inside... Take a peep... R
1. These aren’t tears… just the rain

-1LS7: Hiya peeps… How's everyone?

Sasuke: We're fine it's you who isn't.

LS7: …

Chiro: He is right; you have been stressed out for a week, which makes you more sick and tired. Take a break!

Antauri: Hmm indeed, chiro is right young one; do not let things get to you.

LS7: … Anyway thanks 4 the concern but I'll be okay. So this is going to be my first srmthfg fic because I love chiro and the monkey team so might as well write one.

Sasuke: Then u can finish the story with me and naruto right?

LS7: Hopefully… Well peeps, hope u like.

Summary: The annual Shugazoom family fair is here and Chiro can't go for two reasons. One he has no family and two, he isn't feeling well. Can the rest of the monkey team help out our little hero? This more AntauriXChiro just because I like the father-son moments with them…

Chapter one: These aren't tears… just the rain

'Thinking'

"Talking"

~Scene Changes~

**Antauri and Chiro speaking through their mind or through the pin**

~The city~

Shugazoom city is in a stream of vibrant colors and happiness. Why you ask? Well within in a week, happens to the be the annual Shugazoom family fair where all the citizens spent the entire day with their families participating in games where they can just relax and enjoy the time with each other. Everywhere you turn there was a family or two just having the time of their lives not worrying about a threat from skeleton king. One boy was the odd man out not being able to enjoy running to his mom if he didn't win a game or two or saying to his dad: "Look what I won dad," and hearing he response: "I'm proud of you son." Well Shugazoom's teen hero also known as Chiro was currently wishing he could but how could he? Chiro's parents died when he was about five and since then, he's been alone and the thought of attending to a fair where celebrating the joys of family was a big let down for him so why go. The city knew about the young boy's tragic losses and aided to comfort the boy but Chiro didn't want to accept their help. He was not a charity case and although grateful of the offers of living with other people instead of by himself, he just put on his happy mask and told them he could handle it. However, the truth was Chiro couldn't handle this and what teen could? Nevertheless, Chiro didn't want to be a burden to them especially the monkey team. It's been about a year and nine months since Chiro found the super robot and since then he's now the leader of the monkey team, he has a mysterious power called the "Monkey Primeape" in him and he can talk to the team as if it was nothing to him. Chiro was never thought as a leader and in his mind, he only decided to become the leader to follow in the footsteps of his idols: The Sun riders (A/N: Someone tell me if that's who they are ^^) But after a few months with the monkey team, he realized that maybe he could be a leader too and not because of idols, but it was so much pressure and he didn't know what to do. He thought of talking to the monkey team about this but what help would they give him? Chiro respected the team it was just that he felt himself to be a big burden if he did considering the city's constant need of the team whether Chiro was having an off day or not. Chiro walked towards the park and let the gentle breeze ruffle his raven hair. Chiro found his favorite spot once he walked in the park. It contain different kinds of flowers such as daises, roses, and other types of plants and some animals. Chiro always sat here when he was younger with his parents when they took him to the park. His father would sit him in his lap tickling him mercilessly while his mother would dance around the little patch of flowers always smiling. Chiro could help but laugh a sad laugh at that memory. Suddenly, Chiro's pin on his sweater that he wears to contact the monkey team went off and Chiro already knew what it was about…

"**Chiro this Antauri, report back to the robot for your training you've been slacking in your training as of late and you need to be in shape for anything."**

"**Alright, I'll be there Antauri. Chiro out."**

As Chiro got off from his seat that he gotten comfortable in, he looked up in the sky to see the sun disappear and rain clouds coming in it's place. 'Great, I better get back before it pours down raining.' Chiro thought bitterly. As Chiro finished he's thought he heard thunder and lighting strike and then came the cold rain. "Make my day worse why don't you." said Chiro to no one in particular. As the young raven hair boy left the park towards the robot, he took a glance at some of the people putting up water proof tents over the booths for the upcoming celebration. Chiro then saw a sight that made he more put down than envious… He saw a little girl who was running ahead of her parents giggling but then she tripped and scraped her knee. The little girl's parents came towards her and scolded her lightly at the same time picked her up and told her she'll be okay and that she's a big girl. With a sadden heart at the sight, Chiro walked even more slower, eyes downcast toward the ground, rain… forgotten.

~At the Super Robot~

We see the robotic monkeys just hanging around since there were no threat or catastrophes in the city. Nova, the only yellow female of the team was in the training room… training of course, Otto, the happy go lucky green monkey was playing with a stuffed animal Chiro got him a few months ago. Otto was very happy indeed and named the stuffed animal, chimpy, Gibson, the know-it-all blue monkey was currently boring out a not to happy red monkey who usually cracks a joke or two or flirts with Nova. Hey! Whoever said Sprks and Gibson's ideas were similar… And last but not least was Antauri, the mysterious silver monkey who was second in command to Chiro was currently meditating but if anyone looked close enough, they could see he was worried about his leader. I wonder where Chiro is. As of late Chiro been acting a bit distance towards us and when I ask about it, his smile isn't as big and his blue eyes are dull and lack happiness.' As Antauri's thoughts kept wondering as to what was wrong with their leader, Nova came down from the training room and apparently had a good workout for the female monkey was sweating a lot… "Hey Nova! Why train all by yourself when you can train with a real guy like me." said Sprks in the most flirtatious way possible. As Nova approached, she simply said in the fakest flirtatious way ever, "But I trained with Antauri, Gibson, Ottto and Am I forgetting someone…? Hmm…? oh yeah Chiro." "But if there's another _real guy_ out there Sprks, please tell me k?" said Nova as she push past the dumbfounded red monkey aside to talk with Antauri who was clearly in no mood to talk. "Umm Antauri…? Where is Chiro? I was ready to train with him about twenty minutes ago but he was a no show…" said Nova as she sat down near Antauri and watched as Sprks was flexing his "muscles" to a very intrigued Otto. "I do not know where he is but I do know that he's been acting a bit strange." said the silver monkey with his eyes closed in deep thought.

'Chiro… CHIRO!! Everyone's worried- I'm worried about you. Where are you? Please be safe... Chiro…'

"Antauri don't worry about the kid so much, you know how he is." said Sprks as he walked over towards Antauri and Nova. "But Antauri is correct Sprks." said Gibson who just joined the others. "Well I hope he's alright." said Otto. As the monkeys minus Antauri who was very worried for his young leader were discussing Chiro… The door was opened and in walked a sad, soaked to very bone Chiro. Everyone was shocked at the boy's appearance(Mostly Antauri) Chiro's clothes were so wet, It became apparent to the team that Chiro was outside in the rain for a long time… The others may have not seen it but the wise silver monkey did, it was Chiro's eyes. They seem to convince the others that he was at least okay but to the silver monkey, that wasn't he saw. He saw a lost little boy who wanted answers to questions he couldn't answer. 'Chiro… what made you like this…?' Thought Antauri. "Umm… A-A-Antauri, what's w-wrong?" Asked Chiro who's teeth were chattering with apparent cold… "Nothing…but do enlighten us as to why you didn't come to the robot when I told you?" "Antauri I- "Chiro you are the leader of this team and what if something could have happen and you weren't there hmmm? Nova patiently waited for you for training and you didn't show up." replied Antauri with a strict yet gentle voice.. The other members didn't respond but waited for their leader to say something… Chiro didn't respond right away. His eyes were not the usual blue they were but a dull bluish grey. He lifted his head to look at the silver monkey and spoke with an angry voice. "LOOK ANTAURI!! I'M HUMAN AND I'M SORRY I MISSED TRAINING BUT I HAD A LOT ON MY MIND AND IF YOU AND THE OTHERS DON'T _MIND_, I WANTED TO BE ALONE. THERE'S NO THREAT AND I DON'T HAVE TO TRAIN EVERY FREAKEN DAY TO PLEASE YOU OR NO ONE HERE." "IF YOU'RE NOT HAPPY, THEN WHY DON'T YOU BE THE LEADER. APPARENTLY I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH!!!" yelled Chiro with an anger no one expected out of the usually sincere boy… "Oh! I'm sorry Antauri.. I don't feel wel- A-A-Achhoo! Ugh! well." said Chiro as he sneezed. "Maybe you're catching something Chiro, why don't you go get some rest and just forget training." said Nova softly forgetting the uprising of Chiro's furry. Chiro looked at his team and regretted yelling. For one, Antauri and the rest of the team didn't deserve that and two, his throat was beginning to hurt.

"That would be best Chiro." said Antauri with a low voice… Chiro knew he hurt the silver monkey but tomorrow he would apologize. O-okay then goodnight*Cough* Aaachoo. As Chiro walked to the tube that connected to his room he suddenly sneezed again and went to his room.

~In Chiro's room~

Chiro changed out of his wet clothes and shivered as cold air hit his body. *H-H-A-chhoo* 'Great now I caught a stupid cold.' thought Chiro. As he climbed into bed still packed with chills, he couldn't help but feel guilty at what he said to knew that he should have come home when instructed. Maybe he wouldn't be sick now. The raven haired boy shifted in bed on his side and cried silent tears until he was asleep. But unknown to Chiro, a silver monkey watched over the now shivering, sleeping boy and patted him on the head.

'I'm sorry Chiro…I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you more.'

LS7: OMFG!

Chiro: A-A-ACHOOO! UGH! Whad's wrong?

LS7: I...Wrote a srmthgf! Fic…..Oo

Chiro: And? Whad of id? Congrads.. *Coughs*

LS7: I hope u guys like this.. Don't give me flames but critique that will help me… this is my fic of this fandom… I know this was looooooooooonnnnng! But I wanted to get a plot going… R&R


	2. Father and Son

LS7: Hey.. Chiro how's the head cold..?

Chiro: H-H-H-ACCHHHOOOOO! *SNIFFS* Id got worse and my nose id completely stuffed up..

LS7: I'm sorry…

Chiro: Nod your fault…

LS7: This is much shorter then the first but not short where you guys complain..

Oh! I forgot to mention in the first chappie.. I don't own… but I wanna. TT_TT

Chapter 2: Father and Son 

Last time on We Are Your Family…

'Chiro… CHIRO!! Everyone's worried- I'm worried about you. Where are you? Please be safe... Chiro…'

"LOOK ANTAURI!! I'M HUMAN AND I'M SORRY I MISSED TRAINING BUT I HAD A LOT ON MY MIND AND IF YOU AND THE OTHERS DON'T _MIND_, I WANTED TO BE ALONE. THERE'S NO THREAT AND I DON'T HAVE TO TRAIN EVERY FREAKEN DAY TO PLEASE YOU OR NO ONE HERE." "IF YOU'RE NOT HAPPY, THEN WHY DON'T YOU BE THE LEADER. APPARENTLY I'M NOT GOOD ENOUGH!!!"

'I'm sorry Chiro…I'm sorry I couldn't be there for you more.'

~Chiro's Room~

It's now morning and Antauri ending up sleeping in Chiro's room. Throughout this time, Chiro's cold gotten worse. His fever was up and down and even spiked a bit and Antauri was there even if the boy didn't realize it. His constant sneezing and coughing cost the silver monkey much needed sleep from the events of the previous night but what did he care? He felt a need to be with Chiro in his time of despair, to be by his side and let him know that he would never leave. So what did sleep mean to Antauri if Chiro was suffering. The others came in not to long ago to find Antauri sitting on the bed patting the boy's head that was coated with sweat. But with the wash bin and cloth, he dipped the now lukewarm cloth in the cool water that was changed about twelve times, and place the cool rag on his heated head. Apparently it felt great to Chiro because he was breathing a bit better. Antauri knew full well that the others wanted to talk about the past events that occurred last night but right now, it didn't seem the time… Without looking at the rest of his brothers and sister but only at the sleeping form of his fallen leader, he spoke: "I know you all want to talk and believe me I have questions for him as well… but I think it's best if we let Chiro decide if he wants to talk." inquired Antauri who's back was still on the others.

"We know but Chiro is special and not because of his power but he's practically our younger brother… he's our _family_." cried Nova who was nearly reduced to tears because of how the situation was going… At the mention of the word family Chiro peeked using one eye to only see the silver monkey smiling at him. Chiro felt that smile was for him to relax and that he's in good hands. Chiro's smiled with his eyes and understood Antauri's secret message to just get some more rest. "Nova's right Antauri, you said yourself didn't you? That we don't keep secrets from each other…? Right?" asked Sprks who had concern laced within his usual cocky voice. "But- "No Antauri… I must agree with Sprks for once." Sprks sent an annoyed glare at the blue monkey only to receive it back at… "Guys, maybe we should just wait until Chiro is ready to talk… I mean whatever the outcome, we'll stick by the kid's side." said Otto with a smile. Everyone and that included Antauri looked at Otto with disbelief. Otto really can surprise you with an insightful comment. " You're absolutely correct Otto… that's why I suggest waiting until he feels better both physically and emotionally to ask questions. Otherwise, he'll just be in more pain." said Antauri with his back towards the group again.. He noticed that Chiro heard every word and was silently letting tears run down his pale face. Antauri patted him in comfort and wiped the tear away. "Well if you or the kid need anything just say the word alright?" said Sprks as he and the others left. But as Otto, Sprks, and Gibson left an argument started between the red and blue monkey about how smart Sprks really was and Otto tried to break it up while Gibson asked Sprks the hardest math equations since he was so _smart…_ 'Those two are something.' thought Nova. She noticed how protective Antauri was over Chiro and probably didn't realize her presence still. She had a feeling about how Antauri was always watching Chiro, making sure he wasn't hurt or scared, basically being a father-figure to the boy. So the yellow monkey understood that Antauri was hurt when Chiro lashed out because it made the silver monkey feel like he wasn't helping but pushing Chiro away. She knew otherwise and before she joined the others, she placed some tissues, medicine and a thermometer on the bedside table. Then with a warm smile at the two, she left undetected. Antauri knew she was there but opted to not respond. "Chiro…? Are you awake?" *Sniffs* "Ugh! Stupid cold… yeah I'm awake Antauri and I wanted to say I'm sorry for last night." said Chiro was struggling to sit up but Antauri helped him up. Chiro grabbed the tissue box Nova left for him to blow his nose in and proceeded to sneeze a few times. "It's okay young one… I shouldn't have said those things either." answered Antauri who seemed just as down hearted as Chiro. "Whad do you mead Antauri? Id wasd't your-""Shhh! Let me talk…Chiro, I put much of my expectations on you and that's not fair. You were right. You are human and you have feelings that I sometimes forget… You're still a growing boy and I shouldn't rush everything on you. Chiro did you know that after you went to bed last night sick, I was heartbroken?" "You were?" "Indeed… I stayed with you all night and never left your side unless to get more supplies for you to become at least someone comfortable. When you yelled, I felt hurt yes but it open my eyes and heart to be more understanding and to be there for you and everyone else." responded Antauri. It was quiet in the room except for the sniffles and coughs from Chiro. "Antauri… thagk you so buch for that… I never had a dad well I did but- you understand." Antauri nodded. "But you were always there for be and that's bore than I could ever ask for. You're like the dad I always wanted, I was just blind to see that. Said Chiro with tears in his eyes. He looked at Antauri who also held tears in his blue eyes…'I never seen him cry before.' thought Chiro… "Chiro… thank you, I see you as one of my children. I want us and even the others to have much better relationship then now." Exclaimed Antauri who moved even closer to Chiro. The two hugged each other glad that they at least revealed that to each other. Suddenly Chiro grabbed a the whole tissue box and ripped the tissues out and sneezed wetly in them.

"I'b sorry Antar- A-aaaCHOOOOO H-hhh-CHOOO *sniff* ugh! Achoooooo! *Cough* A-A-A- CHOOOOOO!!!

After the sneeze fit was over, Chiro laid back on the pillows and sighed. "Bless you Chiro, I believe it's time to give you some cold/flu medicine. But first let me check your temperature." inquired Antauri as he levitated the objects he needed to care for his "son."

"Ugh! I hate getting sick Antauri." said Chiro in a even more congested voice than before. "I know but that's why I'm here." Laughed Antauri softly to the boy. Antauri told Chiro to open his mouth so the thermometer could do it's work. About two minutes the stick beeped and Antauri read the stick. "102.3 Chiro you still need more rest now open so I can give you two tablespoons of the medicine and then you can sleep. said Antauri as he pour the blue liquid on the spoon. "Do I have-" "Do you want to get well again?" a nod. "Then take the medicine." replied the silver monkey sternly yet softly.

After gagging and more gagging later…

"Never will I get sick again." Muttered Chiro who got under the covers with the help of Antauri. "Don't worry Chiro I'll take care of you _if_ you do." chuckled Antauri as he pulled the comforter a little on Chiro. *Cough* I'll see to it then… I love you…dad." replied a now drowsy Chiro who was out like a light when Antauri turned off the lights while he patted his "son's black hair. The silver monkey smiled.

"I love you too…my son. Get better soon."

LS7: Whoa! Two chappies in one night…!

Otto: Are you having fun writing this?

LS7: Huh!? Er yeah why?

Otto: When you have fun, you do more of what you like…

LS7 and the rest of the monkey team: …….Oo

Sprks: That's twice he made sense… You don't think he needs surgery?

*Gets knocked out by me and Nova*: BE NICE!!

Antauri: hmmmm… Read and review young writers.

Chiro: *Coughs* I'll feel berry happy if you do…


	3. ConfessionsPart1

LS7: Hi Monkey team how are you guys?

Nova: I'm great.

*Sprks Daydreams about Nova*

LS7:We know how he's doing…

Otto: I'm hungry!!

Gibson: I'm very well thank you.

Antauri: I'm a bit tired but Nevertheless fine.

Chiro: I'm still sick but feeling better than yesterday thanks to my dad.*Points to Antauri*

Otto, Sprks, and Gibson: Oo huh?

Nova: AW! ^^

*Antauri Blushes* =^^=

Well let's get this party started… You know the drill, I don't own the beautiful monkeys or the awesome Chiro… In this chapter, we'll encounter Chiro's past a little and it will be very sad. This will be a two part chapter…

Chapter 3: Confessions part 1

Last time in We are your family….

_"We know but Chiro is special and not because of his power but he's practically our younger brother… he's our family."_

_"Chiro did you know that after you went to bed last night sick, I was heartbroken?" "You were?" "Indeed…"_

_"I love you…dad."_

_"I love you too…my son. Get better soon."_

~Shugazoom City three days later~

It was morning time in the city of Shugazoom and it stop raining but the sky was grey with clouds and it was a bit cool. The Shugazoom fair was still on for the next day. The people of Shugazoom were not able to keep their spirits low because of a little water. So even though the city was a bit on the cloudy side, Nova did see that the city was nonetheless decorative. Since Chiro had gotten sick, his constant need of tissues and other supplies were running low. Nova knew that Antauri didn't want to leave Chiro's side so asking him was out of the question and for the others… well they were being lazily or claimed they had scientific work that had to be done… So that's why the only female monkey was currently at the local Shugazoom pharmacy getting cough drops, Vicks, Puffs, and anything else she felt was needed. Nova didn't mind though because she'd do anything for her team and that included Chiro but what she was also hoping that the young leader would open up to them a little more about his past before he met them… Nova was always curious as to what Chiro's life was like before they all met. _Was his life good or bad? What is he hiding? _Thought Nova to herself. When she was heading for the robot, someone must have heard her silent thoughts because two old women were talking about the young boy. Nova, being curious, headed towards the two women and prepared to question them. She knew in her mind that going behind her leader's back in finding out about his _mysterious_ past was wrong, but in her heart, it was somehow right. "Umm excuse me? Can you two tell me what you know about Chiro?" Asked Nova in a polite manner to the two civilians. "Oh why hello there young Nova it's certainly nice to see you today." replied the first woman. "What brings you out today young lady? Asked the second woman in a kind gesture. "Please come sit with us." Said the first lady gesture to a bench. "Thanks." said Nova as she placed the bags down and then sat down. "Actually I'm out here because Chiro got really sick so I decided to get him some things to make him better. "Oh! The poor thing… he's so nice to others but when it comes to his well being, he's a bit careless." replied the first lady with a hint of sorrow in her voice. "HUH!?" "What do you mean exactly by…_careless." _asked Nova with some anger mixed with curiosity in her voice… Nova didn't think Chiro was careless; she knew that… but how much did she know, she wasn't sure. "Dear, what she meant was that Chiro puts others before himself and sometimes it can cause physical damage…" "Tell me something Nova, did Chiro get hurt because he didn't care much for his own well being but others he did?" Nova thought about and there where a few times that Chiro was hurt because of that…

**Flashback( Two weeks ago…)**

_Nova was just done training and went to go greet the others… She figure the others were in the other training room so she went there. When she got there she was greeted by Gibson, Antauri and Spks who was again trying to flirt with her but she just gave him a nice lady tomahawk and she was happy. "Hey guys! I see Otto and Chiro are training pretty nicely." Said Nova as she smiled at Chiro who dodged a robot and then hit it with his Chiro Spearo move. As she was watching the two, Nova noticed a robot coming towards Otto but the green monkey didn't notice… "OTTO WATCH OUT!!!" Nova yelled. Chiro heard her cries and pushed the green monkey out of the way while at the same time dodging out of the way. When it was all over Nova was the first on the scene. She noticed that Otto had a few scratches on him but was okay but Chiro had a deep cut on his arm that was bleeding badly. "Chiro lets get you patched up." Said Nova gently to her leader. "It's just a cut." "Tend to Otto first then me." responded Chiro. "Kid out you going nuts or it is because of the lost of blood. You're more hurt than Otto and I'm sure a deep cut is a BIT more dangerous than some scratches." Said Sprks really concerned for his friend. " I said to DO AS I SAY AND TEND TO HIM…!!" yelled Chiro… "But Chiro-." "Antauri… Please just do what I asked." Chiro stated as though he was begging the second in command monkey. Nova was just as shocked as the others when Antauri faultered but then in his normal commanding voice he said, "Fine Chiro." _

"_Nova and Sprks, take Otto to treat his wounds and Gibson you and I will tend to Chiro's wounds…" commanded Antauri. As each monkey did the what they were suppose to, Nova helped Otto up and together Nova, Sprks, and Otto watched as Antauri and Gibson took Chiro to clean his wounds. "Why would Chiro not want medical treatment right away? His wounds were more serious than mine." Asked Otto in a confused voice. "Beats me." Said Sprks. "What do you think Nova?" "Nova?" All Nova could do was ponder at what happened. Why would Chiro do that… It's like he didn't see himself hurt but still… _

'_Chiro… what's wrong with you?'_

**End of the Flashback**

Nova never forgotten that day… and the constant reminder of that day in the form of a scar on Chiro's arm, was a reminder that was embedded in her brain forever. " I can tell that my question was a yes I take it?" asked the second woman. Nova didn't want to admit it but that wasn't the first time Chiro had done something like and she was sick of the self inflicting torture he was putting himself through. " Young lady, what do you know about your young leader? Asked the first lady. "Umm not that much… but you two seem to know a lot. How is that? Nova asked. "Well you see dear, we both used to watch over him after his parents died." Replied the first lady in a very sadden tone. "Died?!? B-but how did they die? I mean He never told us about his life before he became our leader…" cried Nova. She was very shocked at what she was learning… Chiro's parents…dead… Poor Chiro… "There's some thing else you should know since you are concerned." "What about?" Asked Nova with a scared tone in her usual calm voice. "Chiro's parents… were burned…alive!

LS7: Burned alived?! Whoa! Here's a little preview of the next Chappie…

"_Mommy!!! Daddy!!!" "Chiro, their gone… I'm so sorry…" "NO!!! Your LYING!!!!"_

"_Chiro would you like to come live with us?" "No… I don't. Where's Mommy and Daddy?"_

"_Antauri… I found out something out…" "About what?" "It's about Chiro."_

LS7: The next part will take me some time to post because I have other things to do like get my art portfolios ready for college and pretty much school will definitely take up my time… Also I need to get my brain working for more ideas so you guys can like it…So I hope this will keep you guys busy for a _while_… R&R


	4. ConfessionsPart2

LS7: I hope everyone is doing okay…

Chiro: *Cough* never better

LS7: Hey Otto, Wanna do the disclaimer?

Otto: Sure… LS7 doesn't own us just the plot.

LS7: Holy cow! I forgot to mention the age of Chiro… His parents were killed when he was five so he's thirteen in this fic…Sorry about that, ON WITH THE STORY...

Last time on We are your family….

"_Oh! The poor thing… he's so nice to others but when it comes to his well being, he's a bit careless." _

'_Chiro… what's wrong with you?'_

"_Well you see dear, we both used to watch over him after his parents died."_

"_There's some thing else you should know since you are concerned." "What about?"_

"_Chiro's parents… were burned…alive!"_

After the two ladies said their goodbyes to Nova saying that they some errands to take care of, Nova took the supplies in in her hands and proceeded to walk slowly back to the Robot. '_Burned alive?' 'Who would do that to anyone…? No wonder Chiro kept it to himself.' 'I have to confront Chiro about it soon but in the meantime I'll confine in Antauri, he always knows what's best.' _As Nova made her way to the Robot she went inside and put the groceries down. She figured she wouldn't find Sprks, Gibson, or Otto

around… '_those three have been actually a little weird lately.' _Nova thought. She went towards the orange tube that lead to Chiro's room. She knew that Antauri was still with Chiro so that was the best place to go. As she shot up the tube and neared the bedroom door, She faintly heard Chiro telling Antauri something. Now Nova wasn't the nosy type but her instincts told her to just listen. What she heard actually surprised her more than anything she felt: "So Chiro, what's this about a festival in Shugazoom?" "Well it happens every year and the last time I've been to it was *Acchoo* eight years ago. It's some boring family festival where you spend fun time with your _family_." "Why would it be boring?" "And how come you haven't been there since eight years ago Chiro?" " Antauri, it just is…okay?" I want to*cough* go to sleep…" As Nova processed this info, she remember what the two old ladies said to her earlier:

"_Well you see dear, we both used to watch over him after his parents died." _

"_Chiro's parents… were burned…alive!" _

'_That would explain why he wouldn't want to be at a event where there's families…the memories are too much for him to bear.' _As Nova pondered this, she didn't hear the door to Chiro's room open and then close… That would explain why when Antauri called out to her, Nova Screamed but not so loudly as to where Chiro would wake up. "Antauri y-y-you startled me. I was on my way t-to… TRAIN! yeah that's-." "Nova, if you were off to _train, _then why were you so close to Chiro's door?" "It seems that you were eavesdropping…correct?" asked Antauri with a hint of amusement in his voice. There was an awkward silence between them until- "OTTO YOU IDIOT!!!" "Sorry Sprks I didn't mean it!" Nova and Antauri turned towards the left to find Otto was being chased by an angry Sprks who in turn was being chased by Gibson who was trying to stop the issue at hand… Otto saw Nova and hid behind her using the fact that Nova would let Sprks hurt him… "What's the meaning of this?" "Can you guys see that Chiro is still recovering from his aliment?!? Inquired Antauri a little upset at his brothers foolish antics… He could tell Chiro was hiding something from them and it pains Antauri to know it… "Sorry Antauri, but Sprks, Gibson and I were doing something and I accidentally hit Sprks and here we are, One big happy _family." _Otto replied sheepishly. Even though he meant it in a joking way, Nova hearing the word family made her think of the info she learned on Chiro and how he didn't have one… Her mood didn't go unnoticed by Antauri. "Nova, something is troubling you… isn't it? Asked Antauri who suddenly went into a meditative state but still heard everything around him including Sprks bickering with Gibson. "Actually Antauri… I found out something out…" said Nova tentatively keeping her gaze towards the floor. The others stop their little spat and looked towards Nova at first but then look towards Antauri who's expression was unreadable, which wasn't normal at least in Antauri's case. "About what?" Antauri asked her with a concerned face. Nova's gaze was of sorrow and guilt. Her gaze was still towards the floor but perked up when Sprks put his arm around her. She looked into his black orbs and smiled a little. '_Leave to Sparky to come through for me._' Suddenly she gained some confidence to tell Antauri about his son. "It's about Chiro." Nova said finally. If the tension in the hall was enough to be cut with a knife then that would have been the moment of the day. Everyone was shocked at what the female monkey had said....

One thought ran through all their minds… _'What did she find out?' 'Was is good or…bad?' "_Nova? Where did you acquire this information on Chiro?" Asked Gibson for in the first time in his life, was confused. "When I went to the store to get some stuff for Chiro, I heard two old ladies talk about him." "I was very concerned and still am about Chiro after that spat with Antauri a few days ago, so I asked some questions and got answers that I didn't expect to hear." replied Nova softly but sadly. "Nova… although you should have come to us first about this… what did you exactly find out?" asked Antauri who on the outside was calm bit on the inside was very nervous… Sprks looked extremely scared as did Otto was clinging to him and Gibson looked like he needed to sit down for a while. " Chiro's parents…their dead… and how… they died… was being…burned alive." cried Nova as she was then again embraced by Sprks who looked scared, angry, and hurt… '_What did they do?' 'What in the hell did Chiro do to deserve_..._that._' thought Sprks as he softly calmed down Nova who was now only sobbing. Otto just looked like a deer caught in the head lights. But a silent tear slowly rolled dow his green face. '_Chiro… I'm so sorry_…' thought Otto. Gibson's reaction was exactly like Otto's. '_He seemed so happy and to carry a burden such as that_…_ I couldn't even fathom his pain_…_' _thought Gibson. But No one expected Antauri's reaction… He's was much like Otto's and Gibson's but it was different… Antauri fell on his hands and Knees and tears that he thought he couldn't shed were being shed uncontrollably. He couldn't face His son knowing this.. when he sees Chiro… he'll see the fear of what he experienced. Antauri wasn't mentally or emotionally prepared for this like he thought before. '_His adoptive son_…_this was his past_…_? My son I'm so very sorry_…_ I'm SORRY!!_' Antauri screamed in his mind although the others can sense that this would hit the hardest to Antauri… While the others were trying to recover from the shock and figure out what to do… They failed to hear their young leader come out of his room to hear what was going on… '_They found out_…_They deserve to know but I wanted to bury it away from my head_…_ I'm sorry monkey team_…_for failing you as a leader_._ I'm sorry Antauri for failing you as a son_.' Thought Chiro sadly. Otto noticed his best friend and told the others. Nova still crying while holding on to Sprks for support, tried to explain but Chiro stopped her from speaking. Chiro looked much better from his illness but still needed some rest to full recover. His gaze fell to the other Monkeys but stayed on Antauri's broken down form. "Antauri, you don't have to worry about me… I should have told you all but I was scared because I didn't want to relive the memories of eight years ago." Said Chiro softly to Antauri… "But since everyone knows, it's time I tell you all about About eight years ago. And Nova, I'm not angry with you. Thank you for worrying about me… all of you." Replied Chiro as he sat in the hallway with the other monkeys gathering around him. "This is what happened to me eight years ago…." Said Chiro as he began his story…

**Flashback( Eight Years ago…)~Shugazoom City…**

_In Shugazoom City, there was a family of three. They all had raven black hair and blue eyes that rivaled the oceans of all the galaxies. The first was a young woman and she was in her mid-20's. Her name was Tatiana Neli. Her skin was flawless and smooth. Her hair was long but was kept in a neat bun and her smile could warm the coldest days and nights. The people of Shugazoom adored her and all the kids loved her. Tatiana's husband was a handsome man in his late-20's. His hair was shoulder length but was kept into a ponytail. He was very reliable and many of the young boys looked up to him. His smile was very charming and was one reason why Tatiana fell deeply in love with him. His name was Vincent Neli. Their only son, who was now five, was so cute. His hair was still very short but visibly there. He had his father's features and his mother's smile. The little boy's name was Chiro Neli. Like any five year old, he was very curious about the world around him… but he was very smart for his age. Most of the people in Shugazoom loved this family… They were lovely people and respected everyone around them… No one had any reason to do anything to them… or so they thought…_

_Two days later…_

"_Chiro sweetly, have you cleaned your room for mommy? Asked Tatiana who saw Chiro play with some toys in his "cleaned room." Chiro stop playing with his action figures his dad brought him so he could try to weasel his way out of doing chores. Chiro being the ever so clever boy he was known for, used his infamous puppy dog face and made himself cry a bit. And for more effect, he quivered his bottom lip… Tatiana was used to that because that was how her dear husband would try to get out of something. 'I guess like father like son.' she thought to herself with a smile. "Okay Chiro fine you have defeated your mother…this time young man! but tomorrow, I expect this room cleaned, understand?" asked Tatiana in a strict manner that Chiro knew his mom was only joking… "Okay Mommy I will I promise." said Chiro as he hugged his mother tightly. "I love you mommy." "As do I my little monkey." Said Chiro mother as she embraced her son. "Hey a man comes home to his house and gets no hugs or kisses? I feel offended..!" Joked Chiro's father who just got home from work. "Daddy!!" Chiro ran fast to his dad and hugged him real tight. "Hey! How's my little champ?! Were you a good boy while daddy was gone?" "YEP! I was a good boy right mommy?" "Yes my baby, you were a very a good boy and always are." The family of three just stood in the hallway and embraced each other as though it was their last time. But none of them new that night would change the lives of so many… This was their last goodbyes to each other…_

_( 7:00 p.m- That night…)_

"_Chiro now promise me and your father you'll behave for these two lovely ladies… okay?" asked Chiro's mother sweetly to Chiro who clutched his teddy bear real close to him… "Don't worry! Tatiana, Chiro's a big boy aren't you son?" said Chiro's father who bent down to rub his son's head gently… "Yep!" sequels Chiro in the cutest way possible. "Don't worry about us Mr. and Mrs. Neli, we'll take care of Chiro…" said the first lady. Her name was Samantha Peters. She was the oldest of twin of her sister. She was the more patience and calm of the two. "Now scoot! You two have dinner reservations in thirty minutes and we don't want you two to cancel!" said the second lady. Her name was Juliet Peters and she was the younger twin of her sister. She was the more wild and laid back one then her older twin. Chiro waved goodbye to his parents as his mother and father kissed him and told him that they love him… As The twins sisters and Chiro closed the door, It was the last time Chiro would see his parents…alive. They were going to die in thirty minutes…on their 10__th__ year anniversary…_

_(7:10 p.m- Twenty Minutes left…)_

_A crazed man with two different colored eyes; one blue and the other red was going to show all of the people in Shugazoom his latest experiment… it was going to be so brilliant that they will give him back his title as a alchemist back and regret the day that the city labeled him crazy and put him away in the nut house. " I need people for this…certain people who thought it was right to deprive a man from his work…" "So what a few people died but my experiment on human cloning worked." said the mad alchemist. His black hair was plastered on his forehead and he wore a purple cape so you could only see his face… "They will pay dearly." he said as he followed a certain couple to their anniversary dinner. _

"_Enjoy this while you can Vincent Neli…"_

_(7:21 p.m- Nine Minutes left)_

"_Honey this place is beautiful." said Tatiana as she and her husband reach the restaurant nine minutes early… Too early… "Anything for my beautiful wife." Said Vincent as he got out of the car a few blocks from the place and helped his wife out of the car… But as soon as Tatiana step her foot out of the car, they heard an all to familiar cackle. " So nice to see you again…Vincent Neli oh! And you brought your lovely wife Tatiana… Where's your-" "How the Hell did you escape the Mental Hospital…?" asked Vincent who shielded his wife from the crazed alchemist from harm. That's not important how I escaped, but what is important is how can I repay you for putting me there in the FIRST PLACE!!!" bellowed the Alchemist… "You killed people with your experiments…you were and still are mad." growled and angry Vincent. "Vincent.. Please don't get hurt." pleaded Tatiana with tears streaming down her pretty face. Say "Goodnight Mr. and Mrs. Neli… Because where you two are going, there won't be a good night…!!!" Before they knew what happened, the alchemist summoned a fire ball that didn't kill its victims right away… but they die slowly and painfully. The alchemist lunged the fireball at the couple and they were both engulfed in flames… Their painful screams were music to the ears of the alchemist but he didn't want to attract attention to himself so he flew on the rooftops to watch the scene play out… The screams of Vincent and Tatiana were heard through the neighborhood… Many people who came to see what was going on couldn't believe their eyes… The couple was dying and their agony was their testament to that. Some people tried to put the fire out with water but to no avail.. The flames didn't die out but grew more, and so did the screams . Their flesh was slowly burning away and blood was everywhere…They were dying and no one could do a thing…_

_(7:25 p.m- Five Minutes left) Chiro's house_

_The three occupants of the house were currently watching some cartoons… Chiro was eating ice-cream that Juliet and Samantha got for him… As the cartoon was about show next weeks episode, the new suddenly came on… "Hey where's the cartoon?! Who wants to watch the boring news?!" cried Chiro. "I'm not sure deary but it seems important lets watch…_

**Breaking news, there has seems to be some sort of accident near a local restaurant a few blocks away from it. A black Car was reported at the scene. The license plates read: 567NELI 234I. '**_Hey! Isn't that's Mommy and Daddy's car?' Thought Chiro… He knew the license of the car very well. So why was their car there? Chiro couldn't put his finger on it but he had a very bad feeling…__**A local man who works at the restaurant says he was taking out the trash when he heard two people scream. It was a man and a woman… He ran towards the screams to see a horrible sight. A couple is being burned to death with some sort of fire that wouldn't be put out. Their screams are just to much to bear… I don't think this couple will live… **__"Oh my God! Who would do something like that? Cried Samantha as she tried to cover Chiro's eyes from what's on the t.v. "That's just_... _Horrible…to do to someone, but who is the couple? Pondered Juliet sadly._

**The couple was identified as Vincent and Tatiana Neli…** _The whole room was deadly quiet except for the cries of the two adults… Chiro was so stunned that he didn't know how to correspond… 'Mommy…Daddy…!' No one was expected for what Chiro was about to do… Before he was stopped… Chiro bolted out of the house and ran for his parents with unleashed tears from his blue eyes. He knew how to get there because he's parents took him there many times… To think the place that held so many good memories, would have bad ones…_

_(7:28 p.m- Two Minutes left)_

_Everything turned in to slow motion… The alchemist looked on with a crazed look in his eyes at the little boy's feeble attempts to save his dying parents. This was all to good for the alchemist… Chiro turned the corner to see the whole block lit up with the fire that is slowly killing his parents… Men saw Chiro run towards his parents and grabbed him before he got hurt. Chiro tried to get to his parents but they were stronger and he wasn't. The Peters sisters arrived in time to witness the most horrible turning point in their lives. Too stunned for words, The sisters sunk to the ground eyes wide…eyes with tears…_

"_MOMMMMMMYY!!! DADDDDDDDY!!!!" That's all he could do… That was all anyone could do… Chiro screamed and screamed till his voice was gone…_

_(7:29 p.m- One minute left)_

_The flames got stronger… The screams got louder…the blood's stench made most throw up… the tears got stronger…their evitable death was getting closer… Chiro was losing the fight more and more… He looked at the faces of his parents… Their corpses were burning… their eyes no more… then it happened…_

_(7:30 p.m……)_

_The lives of Vincent and his beautiful wife Tatiana…were no more… Their bodies…now ash which were blown away by the howling wind. "MMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMYY!!" A haunting scream… "DDDDDAAAADDDDDYYY!!" A scream no one should here from him… Chiro's life it was destroy…burned like his parents…Suddenly a laugh… a familiar laugh was heard…the people of Shugazoom knew it… they all knew it… they looked up to see it…him…The alchemist… " The next time you decide to put a crazy alchemist away, think hard about it…" he replied manically laughing at his successful plan… Chiro would never forget those eyes…The eyes of a killer… the eyes of the one who would be known eight years later as Skeleton King…Chiro would never…forget…_

_(Two Months later) Chiro's POV…_

_Dear diary…_

_I don't even know why they gave me you… I sometimes just want to die...after what happened two months ago… I was silent… I didn't want to shed tears… not because I didn't care, well… I knew that if I did… then the fact that mommy and daddy are really gone… Right now I live with the Peters sisters since I have no other family…But I plan to runaway...maybe tomorrow? Tonight? I don't understand why? Why? They were good people… they did not thing wrong… Samantha told me that Dad found out what the alchemist was doing and help the cops to put him away… He didn't have to!! Then maybe they would still- No! My father was no coward nor was my mommy! When I get older, I kill that alchemist freak for what he did to me… Mark my words… Every night I have bad dreams about that night… I see them dying and I can only watch… There's always this voice in my head that tells me to go away. I ignore it and just cry out: "Mommy!!! Daddy!!!" They just would burn in a bunch of flames and I would be alone…again. That voice gets inside of me and taunts me in a mockery voice: "Chiro, their gone… I'm so sorry…" "NO!!! Your LYING!!!!" I would scream and the voice turns out to be the alchemist… My dream would end… Leaving me awake in tears… Not in my home… No mommy… No Daddy… When I first had this dream I was still here living with the sisters… They hugged me and told me soothing words… Samantha the next day along with Juliet, sat me down on the sofa in their living. I turned them both confused as to what was wrong…apart from the oblivious... I had a feeling of what they want ed to ask me… Don't ask, I just had a feeling… And I was right. "Chiro would you like to come live with us?" I knew it… They knew I had no other family so they decided to keep me. I wanted to go home… to my home where I would play with mommy and play cards woth daddy…but I wasn't stupid. I knew that would never happen so I said the only thing I could. "No… I don't. Where's Mommy and Daddy?" I knew the answer and so did they… All I could do was cry again and so did they… so did they… As I close you up diary, I'm going to try and run away… I don't know why but I don't want to be here… I appreciated the help of the Peters sister but I would be a burden to them… This is the last time I write in you… Goodbye…_

_Chiro stuck to his plan of running away…And every time he'd runaway, he would be found and brought back to his new home… But that didn't stop Chiro… Eight years from now Chiro did runaway but this time it was a bit different…okay a lot different…why? Well… he found a robot in outskirts of Shugazoom, and awoken five monkeys who he could talk to. He would later be asked to join the monkeys on a quest to destroy Skeleton king and protect Shugazoom as the new leader. He would later learn of a hidden power in himself called the monkey primape and become part of the team called: The super robot monkey team… Eight years from now his story would once again be told…but to a new family…_

**End of ****Flashback( Eight Years Later…)~Shugazoom City…Present Day**

Chiro was done telling his story… He looked around to find reactions but instead found all of the monkeys embracing him drenching his pjs with their salty tears… Chiro suddenly felt much happier now that they knew… He realized he too was crying…both for a happy reason and a sad one… He was crying because of the memories of long ago… he was crying because he finally trusted himself to confide in them… He was crying because he found his family…his third family… Chiro hugged his monkey team… his family back and never planned to let go… That was a promise… He finally found...his home.... here with his new family... as the leader of the monkey team.

LS7: That was the longest, tissue needed chappie I ever wrote….

Sprks: And you finished at 2:47 a.m…. Aren't you proud?

LS7: Yes I am…. Now the next chappie will be happy and funny… as I promised…

Sprks: *Reads the next Chappie*: Hehehehhe!

LS7: Why is he so happy…? And what have Otto, Gibson, and Sprks been up to? These questions and more will only be answered if a certain button is pushed… Well Take Care..


	5. Fun TimesComical Moments

LS7: …. I'm soooooooo sorry for making Everyone wait for so long. A lot of people were like

"When are you gonna continue and stuff?" I feel so bad now. But writer's block can be a bitch!!! Well I hope u all can forgive me and stuff. Enjoy the long awaited chappie…

Last time on We are your family...

'_Chiro… I'm so sorry_…'

'_He seemed so happy and to carry a burden such as that_…_ I couldn't even fathom his pain_…_' _

"_MMMMMMMMMOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMYY!!" A haunting scream… "DDDDDAAAADDDDDYYY!!" A scream no one should here from him… _

_Chiro hugged his monkey team… his family back and never planned to let go… That was a promise…_

The next day was a much happier and relaxed day. Chiro was well enough to get up and about but decided to just relax with Antauri and the others for today. When Chiro told the team of his childhood past, he was still upset because of the memories but at the same time, he was happy that he let it off his chest. Chiro was sitting next to Antauri who kept a close eye on the boy. The other members(Mainly Sprks said that Antauri was really over protective of Chiro) at first, they thought that it was really nice seeing Chiro so well protected but then they agreed silently with Sprks about the Over protective thing… Nova didn't though and she showed Sprks physically what she meant too. Like Antauri, Nova thought of Chiro as a son or better yet a little brother. As the day Progressed, Chiro noticed that three of his team mates were not with them. Nova and Antauri noticed Chiro looking around and shared a look of confusion. Like Chiro, both monkeys didn't know what Otto, Spks, or Gibson were or what they've been doing. The only time they saw the three was during dinner and when Otto told the team that the festival was moved until next week due to the rain. Chiro really didn't care about that anymore because he had his family. But he still wanted to know what they were doing.

"Um.. Antauri? Nova? Do you guys have any clue as to where those three are?" pondered Chiro to the two said monkeys.

"Seriously Chiro, I don't but be sure that when I do-" "Nova! No violence!" Said Antauri who was stroking the hair of his "son."

"Whatever those three are doing must have some sort of reason or they wouldn't indulge in this kind of behavior." "Yeah! I guess you're right Antauri" responded Nova who still had the nice thoughts of those three (mainly Sprks) as her personal punching bags. Chiro laughed at Nova's antics and thought to himself silently. _'I'm glad I have them as my family. I couldn't have asked for anyone else. Of course I miss Mom and Dad but I know deep in my heart, they would want me to be happy._' Antauri noticed Chiro in deep thought and placed his metallic hands softly on Chiro's shoulders. Chiro turned to face His mentor and "father" and smiled a true smile. He noticed another hand on his other shoulder and turned to face Nova smiling gently at him. Chiro closed both his eyes in content as softly sighed. He was happy again. Sure the memories of what happened to him that night won't leave, but he learned to deal with them each day. And he had his team and family to thank.

~ Late Afternoon in Shugazoom City~

"Hey Sprks?" "Huh!? What?" "I know we agreed to help out, I mean this is for Chiro but honestly, DO YOU THINK YOU HELP CARRY SOME OF THIS EQUIPMENT!?! Bellowed Gibson as he and poor Otto were lagging behind their red teammate who was obviously not listening.

Gibson, Sprks, and Otto, after hearing their leader's story of his terrible childhood, decided to do something that Chiro wouldn't forget(This included some persuasion on Sprks part and puppy dog eyes on Otto's for Gibson to come along…Even though he wanted to anyway!) Sprks turned back towards his brothers and replied:

"Well I would but you see as this was my idea, I'm more of the how should I put this, um… leader in this case and plus anyway Gibby, I am helping to carry stuff. Who do you think is carrying the awesome plans? Hm…? Who? Me!" replied Sprks in an Arrogant tone. Otto had a feeling that both Sprks and Gibson were about to fight with each other like usual(And they did!).

'_Too bad Nova isn't here… Maybe her threats to shut Sprks up would be helpful.'_ thought Otto as he walked past the two arguing monkeys. It was moments later that the two realized that Otto was way ahead of them and they both ran(In Gibson's case, tried to run) to catch up with Otto.

~ Three painful hours later behind the Super Robot~

"So do you think Chiro will like this plan?"

"Otto, of course he will! The kid needs some cheering up and I think this will do the trick, now can you hand me the screw driver?"

"Well let's hope he does. Say Sprks?" "Yes Gibson!?" "Why on Shugazoom made you build this near the robot where anyone of them can catch us?!?"

"And you're the suppose genius, anyway why wouldn't we build this here? It's near home and Chiro and the others won't find out unless your loud mouth alerts them. If they get suspicious then lie! That's what I do. Now hand me that hammer please."

"We know that's what you do Sprks hence the obvious fact that you get pulverized each and every time. Replied Gibson. "Hey! You wanna a piece of me?!?" Yelled Sprks.

"GUYS! This isn't the time to start arguing. We need to finish this hopefully by tomorrow or tomorrow night. If we're caught, then the whole thing won't go right." Otto said finally speaking up. He was right. What they were building would take more then tomorrow if all they did was argue and fight. So the three monkeys set out to finish their task. Each time they heard some one approaching, they would quickly lie and just say that they were helping Gibson's experiment run better and if ask why outside, Gibson would reply that he was trying out something new. While the three worked on their little project all night, what they didn't notice was a pair of big pink eyes watching them intensely.

_'So this is was you three were up to. I must admitted that I'm shocked. Goodnight my brothers.'_

LS7: Hehehehe! I'm going to start working on the next chappie right away. I believe we are nearing the end of this fic…So sad but stories have to end sometime.

Sprks: Read and Review Kids!


	6. Caught? Uhoh!

LS7:………. H-hi guys... *Nervous laugh*

Audience: *Throws pointy objects at the author*

LS7:OW!! I'm soooo sorry for the really long wait but my laptop died on me and my internet is retarded so I have to write my fics in school for now on when classes are over….

Audience: *Grumbles*

LS7: 7_7UUU Anyway here is the very long awaited chapter 6. Enjoy!!

Audience:*Claps* Yay!

Last time on We are your family...

"_Um.. Antauri? Nova? Do you guys have any clue as to where those three are?" pondered Chiro to the two said monkeys._

"_So do you think Chiro will like this plan?"_

"_Otto, of course he will! The kid needs some cheering up and I think this will do the trick, now can you hand me the screw driver?"_

As the sun started to rise on the city of Shugazoom, one yellow female monkey was up all night and morning pondering the events of what occurred the follow night with what she discovered. _'Should I tell Antauri what I discovered or keep it to myself?'_thought Nova as she paced back and forth in her bedroom. She hated lying to Antauri for two reasons: 1. He somehow knew what was going on. And 2. She wouldn't be able to face him in for awhile because of extreme guilt. As Nova pondered whether to tell the silver monkey, he suddenly appeared at her door. Nova was so deep into her thoughts that she didn't even hear the door opening and closing. Antauri was always one for allowing the others their privacy but when he called Nova to breakfast not to long ago and didn't get a response, he had to see what was wrong. Chiro was still asleep so Antauri didn't want to wake the young boy up but he did want to know what was bothering Nova. "Nova? Are you alright?" asked Antuari who made his presence known to jumped a little unaware that Antauri was standing there. Now that he was in front of her, Nova became even more nervous on her complicated problem. "Um...yes, I'm fine Antauri. How's Chiro?" questioned Nova somewhat nervous but at the same time trying to keep her composure. "He's well but I want him to sleep more." Did you know hear me call you for breakfast? Antauri asked. "Well actually no I didn't Antauri sorry. Said Nova who found the floor very interesting. "Nova? Do you want to tell me something? You know, you and the others can talk to me about anything. You know that right?" Antauri asked. He already knew what Nova wanted to telll him and he knew how hard it is to tell a secret so he wouldn't pressure Nova into telling him. But he hoped she would before a certain leader of theirs would. "So what's for breakfast?" Nova asked aware now of how hungry she was. "Well let's go and see shall we?" Responded Antauri in a calm manner. As both monkeys headed for the kitchen Nova stopped in her tracks and faced Antauri with a smile the would make Sprks happy. "Antauri I know I can come to you for anything. Thanks." "You're very welcome Nova. Now let's get some breakfast." Said Antauri with a warm smile. "Okay." Said Nova. _'I think...No! I know I can tell Antauri what I saw those three doing last night. Thank you Antauri for giving me the strength to do so.' _

**With Otto, Gibson, and Sprks....**

Their little "Project" was almost done. Just a few adjustments here and there and Otto, Gibson, and their "Leader" Sprks will be done. "Finally we're almost done!!" said Otto who was completely wiped out from hours and hours of hammering, painting, and of course listening to the bickering of Sprks and Gibson. "I quite agree Otto. Chiro will enjoy his young lad deserves it." Replied Gibson who was making the final adjustments. Usually Sprks would be the first to come up with something to say but for once, he was silent. Sprks was deep in thought about the last few days with Chiro getting sick and then finally learning about his leader and friend's past. Sprks was always curious as to who Chiro was before he became their leader; but when he learned Chiro's horrible past, he was determined to bring a smile back on the child's face. _'Even if it meant sneaking around, this was worth it.' _Thought Sprks to himself. "HELLO!!!???!!!" EARTH TO SPRKS?" Yelled Otto who like Gibson was a bit worried of the silence that Sprks was giving them. "W-what?! oh sorry guys. I'm just really happy that we did this. I mean I almost kept thinking that this wouldn't work but that didn't happen because of our passion." said Sprks passionately. "Wow! That was really nice Sprks." Said Gibson amazed that Sprks could actually be so serious and determined as well. "What's that suppose to mean!?" questioned Sprks a little angry that he was being made fun of. "What I meant was that I'm proud of you. I'm proud that you can actually think with your heart...as well as your head that's all." said Gibson non-chalant and went back to work. Otto just smiled and patted Sprks on the shoulder and followed Gibson. Sprks was stunned at the words that Gibson told him but then smiled a soft smiled and he too went back to his own work.

**With Antauri and Nova...**

Nova and Antauri both sat down next to each other in the kitchen and while Antauri was ready for Nova to tell her so more about what the other three monkeys were up to, Nova felt bad for not telling any of this to Chiro. But Nova was tired of running and she told Antauri that she could go to him for anything so what was stopping her. "Nova, I'm ready to listen whenever you are okay?" said Antauri softy as he began to sip his green tea. Nova looked up from her bacon and eggs and spoke with her friend and brother. "Okay, last night I heard some noises and well ever since Chiro told us about his past, I just became more protective over him so any noise or bump I hear, I want to make sure that Chiro is okay. Well of course Chiro was okay he was sound asleep. As I went futher on I kept thinking about Otto, Sprks, and Gibson and why they weren't around the robot as much or rather when we approach them as to where they've been, they just look like their up to something. And with the red hard headed monkey, I know those three up to something. Before Nova continued, Antauri couldn't help but chuckle at what Nova said about their red pilot. "I do apologize Nova I am sorry, continue please. chuckled Antauri. "So anyway as I got closer to the sound of the noise, I found myself outside of the robot, and what I saw was just...just amazing! those three were making something for Chiro. I heard Otto talking about a fun house or something like that for Chiro since... well you know about how he feels for that family festival thing happening. And well that's it Antauri what do you think?" Pondered Nova as she looked on in a dazed while playing with her breakfast. It took a while for the silvered monkey to answer her. Antauri was in a deep thought as he continued to sip his tea. _'How does one answer that?'_he thought to himself. Chrio was the heart and soul of this team and to Antauri. Antauri knows that he would do anything in the world to make him happy and if the others were involved in that then, Antauri was happy. Antauri noticed that Nova was waiting for him to answer her previous question. He smiled softy and responded. "What I believe is this: What those three are doing for Chiro shows in their own way how much Chiro means to them, and we should support what they're doing. Chiro needs us right now as we always needed him so let's see how this goes." stated Antauri who saw Nova smile at the words Antauri spoke and she agreed. Chiro was family to them and if the other three wanted to do something as special as this for him, then they would help to by just being there. "Well since we're done with eating, let's go and wake Chiro up Nova." Said Antauri with a smile. "Awesome! let's go" Nova said happily. Both Antauri and Nova left the kitchen and went up the orange tube that would take them to Chiro's room. When they arrived, and Antauri and Nova stepped in the room.... "Where is he?!" asked Antauri who on the outside seemed calmed but on the inside... well not calmed. "Um... maybe he went to the bathroom or while we we're getting him he went to the kitchen?" questioned Nova. "Well let's just make-" and before Antauri finished, "HOLY SHUGAZOOM!!! They heard Chiro yelling outside and a loud crashing noise... "Let's go Nova!" said Antauri. "Right!" said Nova. The two monkeys left the robot in top speed to figure out why Chiro was outside yelling. It couldn't be an enemy... right? Nova and Antauri follow the sound of Chiro's yells when they stumbled upon a funny sight. Chiro who was still in his PJ's pointing at the finished project that Otto, Gibson, and Sprks were working on. But that wasn't the funny part. What nearly had Antauri laughing was the fact that Sprks was so surprised of Chiro's presence that he bumped into Otto who had a wrench in his hand and accidentally hit Gibson in the "you-know where area" so Gibson was actually rolling around on the ground crying and cursing. Nova was on the ground too but she was laughing so hard that tears flew down her cheeks. "Great!" said Sprks somewhat annoyed yet happy. "The kid knows and I wanted this to be a surprise for him." Chiro just stood there stunned. He couldn't believe his blue eyes. A fun house... a fun house just for him and these guys, his family and friends did this for him. Tears rolled down Chiro's face. He was so happy. Antauri floated next to Chiro and place his hand on Chiro's hair. "Are you alright Chiro?" asked Antauri concerned. Chiro didn't speak for a few moments. He turned to Antauri and all he could do was hug him. Chiro with Antauri in his arms hugged him while crying silently but with a smile on his face. Nova and the others including Gibson who recovered from that little blow below that belt surrounded Chiro and Antauri and join in on the hug and even added some more tears of their own. After a few moments the team collected themselves and was about to go inside to tell Chiro more about the fun house until Nova suddenly got up and was about to leave. Sprks grabbed Nova's hand and a faint blush crept upon them both. "Nova? Where are you running off to? Asked Sprks who was a bit confused. "Um.. I have to talk with a few people I met the other day. Don't worry about it." said Nova who didn't meet the eyes of Sprks. "But I have something to tell you." pleaded Sprks who looked a bit uncomfortable. "I'm sorry Sprks can it wait until I get back?" Said Nova who had a bit of pleading her voice as well. "Uh-" "Sorry Sprks and everyone, I'll be back." and with that Nova ran from the robot to the city. Sprks just stood there watching Nova's retreating form. The only thing that was heard was Otto about to say something but Chiro beat him to it. "Where is she going?!" the teen questioned. No one could answer him. Where was she going? And why did she need to get there so quick? And who did she need to speak to? These questions where what everyone was pondering. Mainly Sprks who had to tell her something.

_'I hope she'll be alright. Let's just hope when she does come back that I have the courage to actually tell her...this time.' _thought Sprks who sadly followed the others back into the robot.

LS7: Well Chiro now knows the big surprise but where is Nova going? And-

Chiro: What was so important that Sprks has to talk to Nova urgently?

LS7 & Chiro: Oooooooohhhhhhhhh! More secrets!

LS7: Well I believe that there will be one or two more chappies after this and then we are done....TT-TT But I do have a request for you guys! See, I wrote this Death note fic called Whispering in the Silence(Based on eppy 25) and it was the first fic I wrote and sadly... no one ever reviewed it so...... Can someone read and review it and tell me what you think..... Please and Thank You.


	7. Fun, Love, secrets

LS7: Well this would be... Chapter 7 of the story yay! Just one more special chappie for you guys and then the-

Chiro: THE END!!*Sobs uncontrollably* The bloody END!!!

*Crickets in the background and a random tumble weed rolls by*

LS7:........Uh...Anyway! Enjoy!

Last time on We are your family...

_'I think...No! I know I can tell Antauri what I saw those three doing last night. Thank you Antauri for giving me the strength to do so.' _

_"What I believe is this: What those three are doing for Chiro shows in their own way how much Chiro means to them, and we should support what they're doing. Chiro needs us right now as we always needed him so let's see how this goes." _

_"Nova? Where are you running off to? Asked Sprks who was a bit confused. "Um.. I have to talk with a few people I met the other day. Don't worry about it." said Nova who didn't meet the eyes of Sprks. "But I have something to tell you." _

_**Inside the Super Robot… **_

All he could do was pace back and fourth. He has been doing this for at least ten minutes. Sprks the usual calm, cool, and collective red monkey was anything both those three nouns. He was worried and also a little scared because he was just about to confess to Nova how he really felt about her but whatever force that allowed Nova to run off like that apparently didn't like him too much. _'What if I do tell her and she rejects me? Or what if she likes another guy, but who could there-No!!! think positive Sprks, keep your cool.'_

"Just tell her from the heart how you feel." Said a voice that sounded awfully like- "CHIRO!?!" Yelled a startled Sprks. He thought everyone else went to do their own thing but he guessed wrong.

"That's me! Who'd ya think… _Nova?" _Sprks just blushed at the comment and this made Chiro laugh a little. "Oh c'mon Sprks, for someone who always flirts with Nova and gets his butt kicked, you should just let all your feelings out…" Said Chiro. As he was leaving to get to take a shower, Sprks stopped him.

"Uh kid?" "Yeah?" "Do you think Nova will want to be with me?" Sprks replied a little sadden by the thought of the one he loved not loving him back.

"Sprks, you're such an airhead of course she will and also, thanks for what you and the others have done for me these past days. I appreciate it a lot." And with that Chiro left Sprks alone to collect his thoughts. _'All right, I'll tell her. I rather let her know what I feel now instead of her having to wait for me to do so and then she doesn't want me." 'Now if I could just figure out where she-'_

"HEY GUYS! COME OUT HERE!!!" Everybody knew who that voice was. It was Nova but why did she want everyone outside? As Sprks was about to leave, he saw everyone coming but one person.

"Hey where's the kid? He asked Antauri. "He said he would be joining us as soon as he's done in the shower." Replied Antauri with a calm voice. Antauri just smiled at his brother and patted his shoulder.

"Does even Antauri know about this?" Sprks wondered.

"Yes I do Sprks now come on." Antauri chuckled. "H-how did you? When did you?" Antauri chuckled and spoke... "I can read your mind… remember?" Now let's go see what Nova is up to. In the mean time Sprks, do ever question what your heart feels." And with those words, Antauri left with the others but also left Sprks more confident in what he knew he had to do. Sprks smiled a soft smile and hurried to join the others.

_**Outside The Super Robot….**_

The monkey team with the exception of their leader, was outside where they saw Nova with two elderly women. Who those two women were was a mystery to the monkeys as they will soon discover. No one spoke at first. A pregnant pause was the only thing they all shared but Otto was the first to break they tension.

"Hi Nova and her new friends!" Otto exclaimd happliy as he bounced towards Nova and the other women.

"Why hello there young Otto and Antauri, Gibson, and Sprks. Nova has told me a great deal about you all but aren't you missing a team member?" Asked one of the two women there.

"Yeah, where's Chiro guys? I thought that he would be happy to see the two women that took care of him when his parent were- well you all know." Said Nova sadly as she remembered when Chiro told them all about how his family was torn apart. It is a pleasure to meet the two of you." Said Antauri as he levitated towards Nova and the two women. "Hey there ladies." sprks replied in his usual tone. But Nova heard a little something more in his voice but she could quite figure out.

_' I hope he's not upset for me running off before he got a chance to tell me what he had to say.' _Nova thought quietly to herself. While everyone else said their introductions the woman introduce themselves to the team. Antauri was the happiest of all although he showed no signs of it. He was happy that he got to meet the people who had helped his son when he was younger. Antauri couldn't wait till Chiro found out that the two sister's who took cared of him after so long were here to visit him.

Sprks was ready. He was ready to tell Nova, the one he loved, how he truly felt. He just hoped that she could love him in return and if she can't then he would trust her judgement in making that choice and hope for the best for her. Sprks saw Nova talking to Chiro's former guardians and excuse himself in order to talk with Nova more privately.

"Hey.. Nova?" "Yeah Sprks?" "Can we talk... in private...please?" "Fine but you better not try anything funny or i'll-" "Look I need to tell you something very important." replied Sprks in a tone that even for him sounded desperate and he in deed was. While Nova walked in front of Sprks, he looked behind him and saw Otto giving the thumbs up, and Gibson and Antauri were smiling._ 'I can do this... I can do this.' _thought Sprks. Two minutes later Nova and Sprks were a little ways from the others but were still visible.

"Um.. Nova? We know each other for a long time... and I don't how to say this but I have to tell you because if i don't then I'll be a lost cause." "S-sprks wha-" "Nova I love you so much and not as comrade, I love you like a husband loves his wife. I loved you ever since the kid woke us up. Now I understand if you don't want to talk to me but I think it's better that I let my heart know what it wants and damn it Nova!! I know this is cheesy but my heart wants you and only you!!!" Sprks said with so much passion, that he even shocked himself with the words he spoke. But they were from his heart so of course. Sprks was about to leave because he figured the silence was proof enough that Nova had no interest but what came next shocked everyone that was watching from afar and Sprks himself. She kissed him passionately on the lips. Nova kissed him. She kissed him while tears of joy fell from her glossy pink eyes.

"What the hell took you so long to tell me?" Nova cried while embracing Sprks in a passionate hug. She couldn't stop crying... he loved her. Nova always considered Sprks as a flirt with chessy pick up lines. But at this moment in time, she could care less about those things right now. Nova had someone to love her back and she told Sprks one more thing before kissing him once more: "Come here ya big flirt!!" And both Sprks and Nova kissed and didn't even realized that not to far from them, they had an audience watching them.

"Well it's about time those two got together." responded Gibson as he, Antauri and Otto nodded in agreement. As they went back to talking, with their new friends, they heard the robot open up its front door and everyone including Sprks and Nova who were holding hands came to look. Chiro finally was here. Chiro was wearing some black capris shorts with a red shirt and some red flip flops since the weather was nice. He didn't see the two women their because he didn't noticed them yet.

"Sorry I took so long guys!" Chiro laughed sheepishly while rubbing the back of head.

"It's not a problem Chiro." Responded Antauri as he levitated towards Chiro and ruffled his black hair a bit.

"Ahh... Antauri!! Not in front of the others." Chiro blushed with embarrassment at the affection.

"Awww how cute." Said Sprks as he looked on towards Nova with a smile and she smiled back." "Well... it's about time you guys. Chiro responded playful at the newly couple. When Chiro looked up, everything around seemed to slow down. Time played tricks with minds as his innocent blue eyes laid upon to two elderly women. Tears flooded from his eyes as Chiro ran passed Otto, to embrace the tow women. Chiro couldn't think straight for he was to happy and shocked to take it all in at once. These woman here in front of him. Theses two sisters were the same ones that cared for him when his parents were killed. Chiro never forgot them it's just that the memory of that day was too much for him to think about. Chiro couldn't stop crying as he hugged the sisters tightly, afraid if he let them go, he would wake up from some horrible dream. It was few minutes that passed when he spoke.

"I missed you so much... and I wanted to thank you two for taking care of me when you guys didn't have to." replied Chiro as he looked up them. One of the ladies spoke: "Chiro... your parents entrusted us to look after you and we did just that. We would do it again and again my boy but even as you grow older, you are never without a family Chiro, remember that." "I beleive my Sister took the words right out of my mouth. But she speaks the truth. No matter who they are to you or what they look like, family is family. Just like how your mother and father cared for you went got sick, or had a bad day, they were there. And so are you new family. As all three of them embraced some more, Otto had to interrupt.

"I don't mean to interrupt you guys but are we gonna go to the back of the robot? Otto said as he eyes got lager as he thought about the activies. "Sure let's go everyone." Chiro replied in a more happy tune. As everyone arrived in the back of the robot, it was qutie the scene. There were colorful streamers of red, orange, yellow and blue. There was also a part where cotton candy was made and even a fortune teller. Chiro didn't what to say as he took this whole entire thing in. He laughed as he saw Antauri placing a turban on his head levitating near the crystal ball to tell people of their future. He smiled as Nova and Sprks went to go get cotton candy and nearly burst out laughing when he saw Otto trying to teach Gibson and the two women some dance moves. Chiro was happy. He was the happiest boy anyone would want to know about. He was glad that he had so many people that he could call family... his family...

_**Later on that Night...**_

It was already dark out and not to long ago Sprks and Nova walked the ladies back to their while thanking the two monkeys for a wonderful time and to see Chiro again. Everyone was asleep except for Chiro was on top of the gigantic robot that served as a look out for the city as well as a place for Chiro to reflect and to be alone when needed. As Chiro sat in the cool yet calming night breeze in his blue flannel pajamas, he heard familar voice speak.

"Chiro should you be in your room sleeping. I don't want you to be out here for too long because I don't want you to catch another cold okay?" Antauri stated as he floated to where Chiro sat.

"Antauri... when my parents died, I didn't know what to anymore. The family that I had was gone, murdered in front of me. When I met you guys and you asked me to be the leader of this team, I accepted because I wanted to be a famous super hero. But it's taken me awhile to realize that not only are we teammates, but we're something more than just heroes. We're family Antauri and when you took care of me when I got sick, and the way the others tried to help me out, I felt that I wasn't alone here. You know? So thank you Antauri for everything." Chiro said softly as he hugged Antauri and Antauri hugged him back. Chiro got up from his position and stretched out his muscles. As Antauri and Chiro were walking back inside to get ready for bed, Antauri spoke:

"Chiro, I've always looked to you as a son and when you got sick, I realized that feeling of wanting to protect getting stronger. Chiro we always will be family. We are your family." And with that they walked inside.

As comrades... As mentor and student...As father and son...As a family...

And when the two were inside and went to bed, the spirits of Chiro's mother and father were seen in a pure light. They smiled at their son and then at each other. Quick as a flash, they were gone yet only two stars in the sky sparkled more than any star in the sky and those stars will shine for all eternity...

LS7: YAY! I finished this story and what a journey it took me to do so.....

Antauri: Well done...

Chiro: Cool everything worked out in the end!

LS7: I know... and I making a special chappie for this so yay!

Chiro: Ur not done!?

Ls7: Just a special little thing! Read and Review!!!!


	8. Epilouge

LS7: Hey there... This isn't going to be long... It's just an Epilouge that takes place after the story so yeah!!!! I want to thank everyone who either did the following: read, reviewed, favorited or alerted this story you guys are awesome^_^

_**10 Years later... (Shugazoom City)**_

_It's night time in the city of Shugazoom. Most people are closing up for the night and the street lights are coming on. A young man with messy raven hair and now matured blue eyes is walking hand in hand with his four-year old son who he named Vincent, which was the name as his father. The father and son pair walked towards the still towering super robot where his wife named Aliyah and the rest of his family awaited their safe return. As they were nearing the robot, four year Vincent stopped to look at the night sky where many stars were shining brightly. As like most young children, Vincent was a curious child, much like his old man. He had to ask his father: _

_"Daddy! why are those stars shiny then the rest? asked the curious little boy when his father came to kneal beside him. _

_"Because little one, those are my parents, your grandparents; watching over us to make sure we are okay."_

_"Really? like guardian angels?"_

_"Ummm Hmmm." replied the man as he ruffled his son's light brown and black hair. _

_"Come on now the others will be waiting." When the two arrived at the robot the first person they saw was the man's wife. She embraced the both kissed the young man and hugged her little boy who felt asleep. _

_"Welcome home dear." She replied. As she placed her son to bed, the others came to greet him._

_"Hey there kid..."_

_Why hello there lad."_

_"Hi wanna do some training for old time skaes?"_

_"HEY!!!!!!!"_

_"My son...Chiro...welcome back..."_

_"Thanks Antauri, Sprks, Gibson, Nova, And Otto... "_

_As he turned to look out the window at the night sky, Chiro thank two more people before joining his wife to bed:_

_"Thank you... Mom and Dad!"_

LS7: Well that's the offical end of: We are Your Family! Hoped you all enjoyed... Read and review... Bai Bai ^.^


End file.
